


Submarines

by Lothiriel84



Category: Down (podcast)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I believe submarinesUnderneath deep blue seas
Kudos: 2





	Submarines

They’d first met at the DSV Virgil Memorial Service, the pull of their shared grief strong enough for the two men to gravitate towards one another, almost instinctively.

“God, I hate that woman,” Mark had cursed under his breath, as Miss Mentorn waxed lyrical about the heroes of the Virgil, and their tragic and utterly unavoidable fate. “We’re never going to get the truth out of those bastards at Advantage, are we?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ben had sighed, offering a somewhat hesitant, and decidedly awkward squeeze on the other’s shoulder. “Company policy, sensitive information, that sort of nonsense.”

“Well, I’m going,” Mark had declared, a little too loudly, straightening his back for good measure. “All expenses paid, they said. It’s the least they owe us, anyway.”

“Beckett Station. Yes, why not,” Ben had nodded, slowly, as Miss Mentorn’s speech drew to a closure. “It’s what Stephen would have wanted, had our circumstances been reversed.”

Antarctica was nothing like either of them had ever experienced, the extreme environmental conditions somewhat fitting to their current emotional upheaval. Will, their appointed guide on site, was nothing if not sympathetic about their loss, and yet Mark for one couldn’t help but feel like it was mostly for show.

“All company drones, from the humblest employee all the way to the top,” he huffed, itching for a cigarette. Smoking was strictly forbidden on the premises, and then again, he’d promised Sam he would quit before the end of the year – and now Sam was gone, he’d come all the way to Antarctica only to discover nothing truly mattered anymore.

Next thing he knew he was sobbing onto Ben’s shoulder – he hadn’t cried in ages, not even after that fateful phone call six months ago, half a year’s worth of hurt and resentment bubbling to the surface all at once.

“It’s all right,” Ben reassured him, his own voice breaking in turn. “They’re at peace now. We won’t forget them.”

They stood there together, the dark, unforgiving abysses that had swallowed their loved ones lying silent and mocking under their feet. 


End file.
